DESCRIPTION: HIV-infected volunteers will be randomized to stress management treatment, social support treatment, or standard care to determine the psychosocial and biological effects of these interventions. A broad set of measures will be collected at baseline, post-treatment, and 6-month follow-up to evaluate the interventions.